villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mark Parchezzi III
Mark Parchezzi III is the third Albino clone, superceding Mark Purayah II and is the secondary antagonist of Hitman Blood Money, and is Agent 47's main rival. Like 47, he is a high skilled assassin, and contract killer. This makes him one of the villains in Hitmam Blood Money. He works for The Franchise, which is an rival agency to ICA (Ineternational Contract Agency). History Origins Mark Parchezzi III was created by the Franchise, a rival Assassinations Agency of the ICA, Agent 47 employers. While he was engineered with superior strength, speed and durability, his genetic structure caused him to age to death within few years, causing him to fear his own mortality and find a way to extend his lifespan. While searching for a way to prolong his life, he also began taking up assassination contracts issued by his employers, the Franchise. ''Hitman: Blood Money'' Mark Parchezzi is not shown much, despite being the secondary villain of the game. Agent 47 have to meet and kill him in the level Amendmet XXV, ready to assassinate the US President when he returns to the White House. Mark Parchezzi works along with the vicepresident Daniel Morris, who is also a part of The Franchise. 47 meets Parchezzi, but Parchezzi had been expecting 47 and tries to blow him up, but fails. He then gets chased by 47 to the top of the white house, were he gets killed by 47. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Enhanced Abilities': He is genetically engineered with extraordinary physical powers, possessing superior strength and durability. He is highly resilient to paint and damage form small firearms. He can also run exceptionally faster than normal people. *'Tactical Abilities': He is hypersensitive, adaptive, determined, focused compared to a normal humans. *'Master Assassin': He is like 47 as master of disguise, despite him being easily recognized because of his albinism. Weakness Despite being a proficient enhanced clone, he does possess a few weaknesses. *'Accelerated Aging:' The only weakness that he suffers, is that he can only live for a few years after his creation. The Alpha Zero's cloning program did produce a physically powerful clone, but it was not as good as Ort-Meyer's. Their clones would grow to mature within 2 months, but would then only live 18 months before dying. This makes Mark Parchezzi's obsession to find and kill 47 strong as he only have 18 months to do so. *'Albinism': As an Albino, this makes his assassination missions extremely difficult due to his unique physical appearance in a mission area. Appearance Mark Parchezzi have white hair, red eyes and needs to use special sunglasses, due to his albinsm. However he seems to look like a healthy human being. Gallery TargetMarkParchezzi.jpg|Mark Parchezzi III in Admendment XXV's loadingscreen. Trivia *Mark Parchezzi was only technically around 1 or 2 years old when 47 killed him. *He is better skilled than his predecesor Mark Purayah II. *He is the most famous villain in the Hitman community. *He and Mark Purayah II, are probably inspired by Silas, the albino assassin from Da Vinci Code. Category:Male Category:Spy Category:Video Game Villains Category:Twin/Clone Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Evil Creation Category:Brutes Category:Homicidal Category:Obsessed Category:Deceased Category:Provoker Category:Misanthropes Category:Mastermind Category:Criminals Category:Serial Killers Category:Assassins Category:Saboteurs Category:Traitor Category:Sophisticated Category:Conspirators Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Enigmatic Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Amoral Category:Stalkers Category:Hitman Villains